List of roxy's outfits
this is a list of roxy's outfits. 'celtonion dress' her dress is a purple and green dress going down to her feet, with butterflies on the skirt between the plaids,the top has her shoulders covered with fabric, and her arms, are covered in beads and scale shaped fabric in purple and blue, her hair is over her shoulder and has a t rex skull clip on the tip, she also wears a blue amonite gem choker. 'tir nan og gown' her gown of tir nan og, is a purple,green plain gown, with celtic runes down the skirt with a puffy lace with celtic knots on it at the top of the skirt,the top is like a celtic knot around the chest, her shoulders are surround by beads of gems,her neck has a blue and purple gem necklace, her gloves are above the elbows, her hair is in a half braid,half ponytail, and half bun design, she also has a translucent veil on the back. diana gown the gown given to roxy by diana, has large pink petals on the back of the skit with whitish green petals on the front, the top has green petals on it with hair in braids tied in vines, her glovers are pink and go above her shoulders. aurora gown the gown given to roxy by aurora, is a white gown with the skirt covered in ice and snow flakes, the skirt also has lace like snow on the top, a bit puffy in the middle, and puffier at the bottom, with the top looking like snow as well it also has a blue gem on it, her gloves are white and go to her elbows, her hair is in a snowflake look. tir nan og ballet practice suit her practice outfit is simply a white suit, with her hair in a bun. tir nan og ballet her ballet outfit is a whitish green ballet dress, with flowers around the edge of the bottom of the skirt, the top has a ruffle like texture, her hair is in two side buns, her hands have gaunlet like gloves, she has pink blue stoickings and shoes. 'aliens suit' hers is also like draco's suit but more dull in the chest. deep sea suit her suit is like the others a blue and puple, bioluenecent suit(for more detail on the suits design check here) gardenia spooky creature dress her dress she wears is a black floor length dress with the bottom of the skirt bloomed out with bat images stiched on it, the top has a black corset with a bat like bow on it and a large bat like bow on the back, with a black collar covering a bit of the neck, her hands are in black arm lenthed gloves, attached to a cape that looks like a bats wings when raised, her feet are in black high heels, with bat decorations, her hair is in a pony tail held by a bat like ribbon in the back, and the front like bat ears﻿ 'berk civllian outfit' her dress is purple and green with animal foot prints down the skirt and has fingerless sleeves, after Winx club and the animal fight, it has small beads on the skirt with every animal zord in it. 'daydeam wedding dress' her wedding is a completly white dress with pink pettles at the bottom, she has shouder long gloves, with off poofy shoulders, hiding the gloves endings, she has a choker with a blue and purple heart on it, she has a sliver wing earrings, her haid is a bun and braid with a left pony tail,with a bottom to the skirt veil,attached to a golden tiara. 'horse riding outfit' her horse riding outfit, is like blooms, but is green in color, and has paw prints for buttons. masquearade dress her dress is a dark purple floor length gown, with green lace on the top, the skirt has a animals going down with the top having paw prints on it, she has paw print earings and a pawprint neclace, and her hair is in a pony tail. 'dragon racing outfit' hers is an purple and green armour plated suit remsembling abit like a croc and lion. 'birthday dresses' her first birthday dress for draco and roxy, was a knee high poofy skirt, which links with the knees, with puprle,green and pink veils going to heel, with the top having heart puffs, and a row of hearts on the rest, her hair is normal except for the small hair clip, her second dress for her birthday has the skirt in a rainbow of purple, pink,silver and blue, her top has a pink wavy texture, her gloves are elbow long, with a diamond heart choker necklace,her hair is in a long braid/bun, with her crown on top. dream dress her dress in the dream draco and roxy have, is a light purple, floor lentght 10 feet wide dress, with ruffles on the top, ribbons in the middle and roses on the bottom, with beads on the top, and her hair in a braid/bun.﻿ 'main naturla dress' her dress is a purple pink and green dress, with overlapping flower petals on the skirt, and a vine lined top with a rose on the left, her gloves, are lime green, her hair is in a half braid half pony tail look. 'alternate animorphus dress' the top of her dress looks like her belvix form, her gloves resemble he belvix ones, for the glove on the right leaves out the hand, the one on the left does, her skrt is covred in tons of aniamls sckeths, and her tiara resembles that of a butterfly and goes on her forehead, her hair is half braid, half pony tail, and is hlf down,with the bottom in a twirl. 'alternate magic ball dress' her dress is purple and green, and she has her hair in a bun like pony tail, and her dress has animals of all type on each area with air animals on top,land in middle, and sea in the bottom. 'alternate domino gown' her dress is dark purple and green, dress, with shoulder long gloves, her chest is covered in silver gems, her hair is a braid and pony tale. 'second alternate domino gown' her other gown, is light purple and green gown, with her hair in a pig tail and braid, her gloves are like her belivix but with ribbons up her arms, her back has a large ribbon, and flower on, her skirt has sparkle in the middle, and bright gems on the side, she has pearl like earings, and a golden blue choker. domino coronation dress gallery Category:Outfits Category:Roxy